I Can't Wait Forever
Chapter one Out of all the names on my match list, I couldn't get one name out of my head. She is my number one choice. And number one on my list. But Sophie Foster didn't attend my Winnowing Gala. She knows who she wants, but unlike mine, the crush isn't one-sided. My own friend is with her. I love Sophie and want to be with her, with all of my heart, but how could I when she is with Fitz... "Hey Keefe," Marella said scaring me, just a tiny bit. "I didn't expect to be on your list." "Maybe they don't care you're a fire shooter." I teased. "Ha-ha." Marella said "I did like seeing my only options aren't talentless. Too bad, it was a match-maker's mistake." Marella looked up at me quickly. "I don't want to have to marry a talentless you know?" "I guess Lord Hunkey-Hair doesn't know everything." I pause for a second. "I guess I didn't think about girls until I met..." "Sophie" Marella finishes for me. "I saw you looking for her earlier." "I wasn't!" I turn away from her. "Um yeah, you were." Marella says turning around to walk away "You can't wait forever." With that, she left. My first Gala went by in a flash, her words haunted me all night. You can't wait forever Chapter two Should I pick up my match list He wouldn't be on it. Was I on his? I think not. Even though I'm not 100% sure, what match-maker would go; Lets put the fire girl, that is only supposed to be with a talentless, and golden boy on their lists. It doesn't help he's dating Sophie. And that they made a mistake in matching me and Keefe. I sigh thinking about it and pull out a crystal and a pathfinder. I need to get to match-maker training. Maybe one day I'll put a perfect couple on a list. "Hey, Marella!" My trainer Saga said. "You look down, what's up?" "I was thinking about my list..." I sigh. "Marella, just tell Fitz you like him!" Saga states rolling her eyes. "He likes Sophie!" I cry "And we'd be a bad match! What if I don't want a bad match." Saga tried to calm me down, but she couldn't. No one ever could. Chapter three I wanted to see Marella again. To talk to her. Marella's voice is stuck in my head. She's just a friend though...Or is she? No, I don't like her. I like Sophie. But I still want to see her again. I was about to find my pathfinder I saw Tam "What are you doing here?" I snap at him. "I know we've never been on good terms but I wanted to tell you that I and Biana are dating." He turns to leave. "Well, that was random!" I call. It stung though. Everyone seems to be dating. Biana is with Tam, Linh is with Wylie, and of course, Sophie is with Fitz It's only a matter of time before Marella and Dex get together. That'd make me alone Once I got to Marella's house I go to her room. From inside I hear a familiar but unpleasant voice It belonged to Stina Hekes. Chapter four I rolled my eyes at Stina, why did I agree to become friends with her. "No Stina, I still like Fitz." She stares at me not blinking. "I can tell something has changed." I rip my hand away "Nothing changed Stina!" I yell. "Then who do you like!?" She askes. "If it's not Fitz I don't know who." I whisper. Stina turns to leave and opens the door to my room when we see Keefe Sencen. "Were you fighting over the Keefester?" He teased. "No, we weren't, idiot!" Stina says she turns to me "Tell you, boyfriend, to go away." Boyfriend, I feel the words wanting to come off my lips, I wanted to say Keefes, my boyfriend. No Marella you wanna say, Fitz is my boyfriend. Or do I?Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic